brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolescence/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is in his bedroom. He is sitting in a chair, listening to music with headphones. TIM: Leave me alone. Moby is at his bedroom door. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Argh. What is it, Moby? Moby opens the door and enters the room. MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim an envelope. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how come my older brother is always so grumpy? What's going on? Signed, Sam. Well, he's probably just going through adolescence. That's the part of our lives when we transform from kids into adults. An animation shows a boy turning into a grownup. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It all begins with puberty, a series of physical changes. Puberty can begin as early as 8 and as late as 14. Your body begins releasing chemicals called hormones, which trigger changes throughout the body. The outlines of a boy and girl are shown. The numbers 8-13 appear on top of the girl, representing the typical puberty age range for girls. The numbers 9-14 appear on top of the boy for the same reason. An animation shows lines moving throughout their bodies, representing the release of hormones. TIM: In boys, a hormone called testosterone leads to a deepened voice, bigger muscles and facial hair. Images show a boy’s mouth, muscular arms, and hair growing on a face. TIM: Girls produce estrogen, which makes their periods start and leads to the growth of breasts and hips. Images show a menstrual pad, a girl’s chest, and a girl’s hips. TIM: Both boys and girls start growing hair on their legs, underarms, and, um, downstairs. An image shows male and female silhouettes. Arrows point to the areas on their bodies as Tim describes. TIM: Puberty makes both boys and girls grow bigger and taller. The silhouettes get larger. TIM: But that's not all. During adolescence, your brain changes; too. An animation shows the brain inside Tim’s head. TIM: You develop more control over your impulses because you use better judgment and reasoning. An animation shows a large screen flashing the words: Do Not Push with an arrow pointing toward a large red button. There is a loud buzzing sound. Tim successfully fights the urge to push the button. TIM: But the hormones flooding your body also intensify your emotions! So it's normal for adolescents to have mood swings. A male and female silhouette appear. An animation shows lines moving through their bodies, representing the flood of hormones. TIM: You might feel happy one minute and sad the next for no apparent reason. Side by side images of a young girl illustrate happiness and sadness. TIM: And then-- MOBY: Beep. Tim becomes angry and shouts at Moby. TIM: Would you let me finish talking for once? Moby's feelings are hurt. TIM: Sorry. I'm just kind of grumpy today. Anyway... ah, teenagers' moods aren't just caused by hormone shifts. For one thing, seeing your body change so quickly can make you really self-conscious. An animation shows Tim looking at a pimple on his face in the mirror. TIM: It's not uncommon to develop some acne, better known as pimples. An image shows a whitehead on Tim's face. He touches it with a finger. TIM: That's your hormones telling your skin to produce too much oil, and in most cases, washing your face more will take care of it. An animation illustrates the skin producing oil. The oil builds up and appears as a pimple on the surface of the skin. TIM: On the other end of the spectrum, you might be self-conscious about how little you're changing compared to other kids. An image of a school hallway shows two small adolescents looking at two taller, more developed students. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, it's not all about physical changes. It can be frustrating when you feel like an adult but still get treated like a kid. Teens place more value on their independence and freedom than younger kids. An image shows a teenager's bedroom door. A sign on the door reads, Warning: Keep Out. TIM: They may feel restricted by their parents, and want to spend more time with their friends. And that often leads to peer pressure. An animation shows a younger teen hanging out with slightly older teens wearing goth-style clothes. Then he himself is shown with a goth haircut and clothing. TIM: Sometimes, that's a good thing. Your friends might encourage you to keep up with your schoolwork, or join a club or team. Images show a girl comforting another girl, a study group, and two field hockey players practicing together what Tim describes. TIM: But it can also involve pressure to try unhealthy behaviors like smoking, drinking, and other stuff. Even if no one actively pressures you, you might be influenced by your peers' behavior. An animation shows four teens in a night club. Three are drinking and laughing at the fourth one who is not drinking. TIM: Most adolescents want to fit in and not seem weird or uncool. The fourth teen joins the other three in drinking. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, the pressures of adolescence can overwhelm some kids. They can get really stressed out or depressed, and even consider hurting themselves. An image shows a depressed teen sitting in front of his school locker. TIM: If you're feeling like that, you need to talk to an adult you trust. And if a friend seems to feel that way, tell an adult immediately. An animation shows a boy telling a teacher about the depressed teen in the hallway. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Sorry for getting so serious, but it's a real problem. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, adolescence can be a really awkward and difficult time. But it's also a time of self-discovery, when you start to figure out who you are and who you want to become. To help make those kinds of choices, you might look up to role models like athletes, musicians, and famous actors. An image shows Tim looking at a poster of a famous astrophysicist, Neil deGrasse Tyson. TIM: It's also common to experiment and try new things. Moby is now wearing a T-shirt identical to Tim's, along with a wig that looks like Tim’s hair. Tim gives Moby an uneasy look. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well; you become curious about ideas, different kinds of people, and new experiences. Images show examples of the kinds of academic subjects teens might become interested in; the faces of three people with very different personal styles; and examples of new experiences like acting and surfing. TIM: You might also become more interested in having a boyfriend or girlfriend. An image shows Moby offering a flower to a female robot. TIM: It can feel like a long ordeal, but as you reach the end of adolescence, you're more independent, smarter, and more confident. Moby is listening to music with Tim's headphones, bobbing his head back and forth. TIM: In other words, more like an adult. He turns to Moby. TIM: Do you like this band? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Maybe I'll join a band. Moby laughs. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What? It would be cool to be in a band! Moby laughs again. MOBY: Beep. Tim pushes Moby out of the door. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts